Talk:Legendary Legion
((And latee.)) "Show, what the hell are you doing?" He glanced at the wolf hybrid as he stalked forward, narrowing his eyes. ShowTime ignores the others and pounces, but does not attack Kaosu. Instead, the huge wolf tackles his master in a crushing hug, licking the pirate's face as his tail violently wagged. - ShowTime -Not sure of what to do, I pick ShowTime up with my beak by his scruff and lay him next to Vane.- ~Aquila He barks but reels away, his eyes glistening with worry. "Master, I'm sorry for the short reunion, but.. I have to go." He flimsily steps backwards, falling through a vortex. - ShowTime Her ears perked at the sound of Show's bark. Popping her head out of a bush, she observed around, looking for the voice that had called her. Slightly padding out carefully, her tail lashed behind her, making the bush rattle with noise. Dapplestream cursed under her breath and lightly walked towards Show. (Aaand I know this is like extreme late) -Dapple/Elsa ((god damnit. Nvm my roleplays)) Sphyri lets go of Kurrow and spins around in a circle on her heel. Her t-shirt flares out as she spins, and her boots click as she stumbles around. "Weeeee. Oh, so now that that fight's over, can we go plaaaaaay?" She says, her voice high and bubbly. "Hahahaha. This is soo much fun. We should all get ice cream, or we could chase yarn, or we could play with some bells, or we could bounce some rubber balls, or we could yadayadayadayda..." The neko keeps going on and on, occasionally spinning around on her heel. -*Sphyri* -I nudged Awes-kon-wa and she flew to Sphyri. "Awes-kon-wa loves playing. Maybe you can go with her." I smiled lightly.- ~Aquila ((Guys, as a Minecraft player/modder, I have the Mo' Creatures mod. I named my pets after you guys. And some more people. Kitties: Crimsonflame, Echostar Big Cats: Flamingtalons (Tiger), Kaer (Panther), Ziggy (Lioness), Strife (Cheetah) Birds: Thorin (Grosbeak), Lumave (Canary), Azura (Crow), Frodo (Cardinal), Lycura (Dove), Fenir (Parrot, sorry Thorin), UMBRA (Turkey) Snakes: Sciopero (Orange snake), Scarlette (Coral snake), Firnen (Grass Snake), Feu (Dark Snake), Sphyri (Spotted snake), Kaosu (Rattle snake), Alahkrii (Cobra), Kita-skog (Python), Shadow (Cave scorpion, not really a snake but lives with the snakes. Meh ,-,) Wyverns: Aquila (Light Wyvern), Nocturnal (Dark Wyvern) And the most exciting bit, Goats: Juno, Jagged Fel (lol) ~Aquila)) ((Aquila, I feel so honored... Thank you. x3 I like who you picked for the goats, as well. ═Kaosu)) ((A Crow...? Lol x3)) ~Azura Nix ((You're also a wyvern, though .-. I need another goat, and I shall call it Sacha.)) ~Aquila ((Update: Jagged Fel and Juno have never stopped fighting since I got them. Crimsonflame has a habit of sleeping on my bed. I once caught Echostar sleeping in the dirty ''litter box. That's pretty disgusting.)) ~Aquila ((ECHOSTAR'S KITTING OMFG)) ~Aquila ((O_O ═Echo)) (Wha ...?) ~Renke ((How lovely of Vex to sleep in a dirty litter box. Lmao, just kidding.)) ~Azura Nix (Back to the RP anyone?) ~Renke ((Yeah, this is getting awkward - 3 kits, glitched textures, btw. Back to roleplay)) ~Aquila *Standing in the background, analyzing, waiting to be called on like ShowTime had* ~Renke The kitsune sat idle, looking around the clearing. ═Kaosu >> (I gtg. Don't forget me~) ~ ((WhaR RP? Can I join the RP?)) ~Azura Nix ((The roleplay that has been going on eternally... ═Kaosu)) ((Of course I would sleep on Aquila's bed ^^ I love to be fluffy. And who said Roleplay? And I ain't Crimsonfwame anymaors but you could have named a cheetah Goldine >> or Shard for a snake...anymays, Rp!)) ~A golden silence of radiant beams streamed like a waterfall through the clearing, igniting the sky with a flurry of perfect golden. Sunlight fell like a gentle white wing through night, forever in flight like the dove of time. Crystalial raised a paw, a slight light fire burning upon it. ''I must make sure Crimsonflame's kits are safe... she thought, of course, as her previous self controlled dawn, she put a shield of dew upon a hollow beneath a tree, and her kits were each inside a flame, circled around the hollow, that didn't inflect the slightest damage, and they never aged from 6 moons. As Crystalial made her way through the narrow bottom of the forest tree, next to the Crystal Stream, she saw exactly this. They look so cute! she thought, yet, she would have to raise them as her own, even though none of them are kitsunes and Flamekit is blind. I'll make this work she thought as she began taking the kits out of their flames, starting with Zephyrkit.~ ~Crystalial~ ((I don't know what to do so I just did this ._.)) -Meanwhile, far from the Crystal Stream, Azura was in the Arena of Legends, she was in the enormous training room. She was reading a book while standing, the book said: A lightning shard is a type of bomb, once a lighting bolt gets trapped in ice then the piece of ice which traps the lightning bolt is called a 'lightning shard'. When thrown it can explode and cause serious damage, ect. Azura put the book down and moved her hands in a graceful motion, water in the shape of a snake formed in front of her, slithering on the floor. Azura fixed her emerald eyes on the snake, her eyes flickered a golden light like volts. The snake slowly turned into ice, as the snake turned into ice a bolt of lightning struck it. The snake had fully turned into ice, the lightning bolt was trapped inside the frozen snake! Azura picked up the ice which trapped the lightning bolt, "A lightning shard." she grinned and flung it at a mirror which was shielded by a forcefield, the figure of ice blasted into a million pieces and lightning bolts enveloped the exploding ice, it caused no damage to the shielded mirrors. Azura grinned.- ~Azura Nix -"What are you doing?" A furious snarl bellowed. A grey tom came from the behind a tree, watching the greedy fox steal his and Crimsonflame's kits. "These kits are mine!" ''He unsheathed his keratin claws and bared his white teeth. "Put them back ''now, you stupid vixen!" Tears began to welled in his eyes, but he blinked them away. If he lost these kits, he would lose everything. He had already lost Crimsonflame, his beautiful mate. What if he lost their offspring, too? "They are Crimsonflame and mine's kin! I will protect them with my life!" A jab of pain stabbed his heart as he said his late mate's name. His gaze was focused on Zephyrkit, being snatched away from a white fox. As far as he knew, the selfish fox only wanted his kits for food.- ═Greysky ShowTime yawned and watched the cat in minor interest, having known the actions of the kitsune all along. “Stupid feline,” he muttered, sliding silently out of his portal as it closed. - ShowTime Sphyri heard commotion. She ran as fast as her two legs could carry her. She stumbled upon Greysky and Crystalial, and sighed with relief. "Greysky," The neko said." Don't worry, that kitsune is Crystalial. She's not hurting your kits. In fact, she is a reincarnation of Crimson. I know it seems strange for an unfamiliar half cat, half girl telling you your mate is reincarnated into a kitsune, but you have to believe me. Crysta wouldn't hurt those adorable kits." Sphyri explained, half worried he wouldn't believe her. -*Sphyri* “Ah, you probably want to be back to normal, eh?” Garmi steps from the shadows of a willow tree and stalks forward, leaning over to face the neko. ))Garmi Montgomeri The wolf perks his ears. “Won’t you want that for a price, princess?” - ShowTime "She... She is Crimsonflame?" The tom's ears perked up slightly, and his long, slender tail swayed. Relief flooded the tabby, only momentarily. Looking at the fox, apparently named Crystalial, he shook his head. "H-How do I know you're telling the truth?" He said weakly. His mind told him that the neko was lying, yet his heart yearned to embrace the new Crimsonflame. In this battle, logic won. "E-Even if she was Crimsonflame... She doesn't have the right to take from me the only reason I still want to live!" His claws flexed in anxiety. - ═Greysky ShowTime stands, his calm look laced with small hints of anger. “Cat, you cant be serious. You don’t care at all? Isn’t it obvious?” he hisses, his five-inch claws of diamond sliding out of his large, blood-cloaked paws. - ShowTime The ruler of Hell looks up from the cat-like girl to watch, his eyes sparkling at the sight of a kitten. “Ooh, a kitty~” ))Garmi Montgomeri "As a reincarnation of Crimson, they're her kits too. She wants them to be safe. Believe me, as a friend of Crimson, she would never do harm upon those kits." She turns to Garmy. " Yes, I would like to be returned to my original form please." -*Sphyri* The grey tabby glared at the wolf, slight fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, wolf," he retorted, "Maybe if you could find a mate, you'd understand. Crimsonflame died, and I never got to say farewell. All this time, I believed she was in StarClan. The only things I had left of her were my kits. I will never lose them to some fox, let alone lose them to anything! They will grow up to be fearsome warriors, just like their mother..." His gaze darted to Flamekit, his blind daughter who looked nearly exactly like Crimsonflame. "I've never believed in reincarnation. Why should I trust a kitsune, and a two-leg cat that I've never met?" His attention turned to Sphyri. "What Clan are you of, twoleg-cat?" - ═Greysky ShowTime stiffens. Suddenly, his gray eyes burst into a bright, dead yet icy blue. "Motherfucker, I am dead ''because of ''my ''mate. I am more loyal then you will ever be and if you fucking disagree with me I will make your world an entire nightmare. I won't even let you die. I'll kill your kits and make you live with the pain," his roar is dangerously quiet as he steps foreward, his fangs bared in fury. - ShowTime Garmi blinks and picks up the towering wolf, pulling him away from the now endangered cat. "Okay, neko. You can go to the court house, yes?" ((Garmi Montgomeri Sphyri hissed. "I am of Legendary Legion, and I am no twoleg cat. I am a kitsune, like Crystalial. Now, why exactly would I lie to you about my friend? Also, how would I know Crimson's real name, Crimsonflame? AND, on all that, how would I know that that fox there, who is simply moving your kits. I wouldn't dare let any ordinary fox hurt my best friends kits! I helped her birth each and every one of those kits. I thought she nearly died during her kitting. I don't know what else will convince you, but I sure won't let those kits find any harm. " The neko said, her heart beating fast with each memory of her past friend. (Actually I can't.) -*Sphyri* Garmi sighs and drops Show again, leaning down to stare at the neko's face. "Very well. I shall do it here." ((Garmi Montgomeri He writhes while being dropped, jumping back up to full height. The sixteen-foot tall wolf snarls viciously, dipping his snout. - ShowTime His ears drooped as he looked into his serious eyes. He took a few pawsteps back as the creature neared him. Baring his teeth, he replied, "Wolf, I don't know you. Why do you care about my words? You don't ''look dead to me. Please do tell how your mate caused your death." He glared at the wolf, taking a few more pawsteps backwards, yet his claws were unsheathed and his fangs were still bared. "I will never let you harm my kits, you piece of fox-dung. I'll burn before I die." His hackles lay flat as the twoleg picked up the wolf. His attention turned to Sphyri. "Maybe you'd know her real name because I've said it a million times..." he muttered. "The Legendary Legion...?" His eyes widened and his ears perked up. "Is... Is your name Sphyri, kitsune?" ═Greysky "I drowned myself because my mate said she hated me after giving birth to my children," ShowTime says clearly, his voice glitching, as if in a poor area with a radio attatched to his voice box. - ShowTime Sphyri nodded. "Crimson was a great friend of mine. She had such strong fire powers. Me and my ice would get melted by her." -*Sphyri* "That's your own fault, wolf, for not choosing a better mate, and for committing suicide..." His gaze turned to Sphyri, jaw ajar. "C-Crimsonflame told me about you..." His eyes gleamed with happiness and relief. "That must mean she really is Crimson, huh?" The tom bounded over to the solar kitsune. Even though Crystalial might not remember him, he nuzzled the area behind her ear like he did with Crimsonflame, not caring if the kitsune attacked, or thought the act was strange. ═Greysky “ .. Do you know who Dapplestream is?” he turns towards Greysky in maddening rage, his jaws clenched. He flexes his long claws and steps forward, suddenly sprinting forth and smashing his huge paw against the side of the cat’s face, knocking him over and causing a fang of the feline’s to shoot from his mouth. - ShowTime "I do," he meowed, looking boredly at Showtime. His gaze widened and his slit pupils shrunk as the creature sprinted at him. Yowling in alarm, he tried to jump away, however the large wolf was too swift. Greysky's body tumbled like a ragdoll as the massive paw came into contact with his pelt. It seared with pain as the left side of his head welled blood. The wolf hit him with such force that his left fang shot from his mouth, causing his gums to spill metallic fluid. He let out a sharp yowl of pain as he lay on the floor, bloody and useless, crippled by the pain. ═Greysky ShowTime raised his head, his eyes flickering back to gray, as they were when he drowned. “She was my mate. And she still is. We forgave each other.” He steps forward and looms over the cat’s body, finally pressing a paw against the cat’s pelt to heal him, the wolf’s limb glowing bright blue. “Do not speak about her like that,” he snarls, reeling his leg away. - ShowTime “Also,” he laughs darkly, turning the cat over to stare him in the eyes. “I am the king of chaos and diamond, ShowTime. Not ‘wolf’.” He swats the tiny feline away, sending him flying. - ShowTime ((Wait, Show, so did you heal my character? Or not? ═Grey)) The tortoiseshell she-cat stood in the clearing, staring at Show and Greysky. Her pupils started to slowly slit as her tail lashed. Her ears suddenly twitched at the mention of her name. ((Wtf is happening ono)) -Dapplestream Thorin snapped his fingers, roots curling around the wolf's feet. "One wrong move, and I'll do it. Your choice." His voice was cold and calculating, all trace of warmth in his voice and eyes gone. "You have no business here. Keep peace, or leave." He snorts in a small fit of laughter. "Do what?" - ShowTime ((Thanks for not answering me, Show. >>)) Healed you, yeh. )) ((Fml if this is late)) Dapplestream padded up to Show, sniffing him lightly before nudging him, her calm voice quietly mewing, "I don't think we should stand around any longer," she added, "You anyway." -Dapplestream ((In that case...)) He could barely hear the first scentence spoken over his pounding head. Relief instantly flooded throughout his body as the wolf placed a paw on him. He struggled to his paws, but failed, left to quiver under his gaze. He nodded in slight thanks. His gaze met the creature's dull, grey eyes. "I didn't know you two were together," he stated, stepping back towards his kits and Crystalial. "I'm sorry for you, wolf." His ears perked up at the last sentence. "Sorry, King ShowTi-" His sentence was left unfinished as the King of Diamonds kicked him, sending Greysky flying a few feet before bumping into a tree with a sickening thud. ═Greysky (oh my god I am laughing so hard hang on.) He snaps his legs out of the tree's grip and glitches the cat back into view, staring at his limp form. "Should I help him again~? Yeh, sure, why not~." - ShowTime "Something that you hate." Thorin walked over to Greysky as a silver light glowed on his palms. He put both of his hands on the cat's body, energy seeping into his wounds. As Greysky got sent flying, Dapplestream's attention was caught. Glancing over at the direction he flew, she decided to give Show a dismissive lick and ran off into the trees to find Greysky, ocassionally collecting some herbs on the way. -Dapplestream "Or not." - ShowTime Fml late)) The roots do not relent their grip, pulling him back. (So much lateness hnng.) He unsheathes his claws and rips the roots off, stepping away. "Stop turning me into a tree, dammit." -ShowTime The grey tom felt the Twoleg's hands touch his body. He winced as unfamiliar energy seeped through his various wounds. ═Greysky "Not unless you stop attacking everyone. Hostility from outsiders isn't welcomed here. Or anywhere, for that matter." He stood up from Greysky's body, closely watching Show's movements. He chuckles quietly. "Thorin, you know me. And about last night? There was murderous thoughts everywhere. Deal with it, it'll always be in the most peaceful of worlds." - ShowTime The tom struggled to his paws anxiously, his gaze darting around to spot ShowTime and avoid him. He looked at Throin. "Thank you, Sir...?" The sentence ended politely in a question, as the cat didn't know his name. Looking into his eyes reminded him of the ocean. "Your eyes are perfect. Wavy like the ocean, sir. Mind if I call you Tide in honor of your eyes?" ═Greysky Ears flicking, she padded to Show again. She sat down and pawed him softly, her tail slowly swaying against the ground. -Dapplestream (I hope this rp is not freakibf late) -Dapple His neck twists slightly to lick the back of Dapple's ear, his ribbon-like tail lashing. - ShowTime The elf blinked as he was taken by surprise. "Er, my name is Thorin. If you could call me by that name, the gesture would be appreciated. And no need for the sir." Purring, she sat closer to keep him company, since he was rooted to the ground. Her mind started to fill with small glorious thoughts as he liked. -Dapple Liked? Greysky nodded. "Alright, Thorin. Thank you for helping me... I would probably be dead without you." He glared at ShowTime with his viridian eyes. ═Greysky Show continued grooming the small cat, ripping his legs from the rooting silently to lay down next to her. - ShowTime Licked .___. That's what I thought. - ShowTime)) ShowTime glanced up at Greysky, pausing to slide his forked tongue back into his maw. "Yes, kitty~?" - ShowTime His eyes widened at the sight of the wolf's forked tongue, and long claws. "N-Nothing, Lord ShowTime," Stuttered the frightened tomcat. ═Greysky He slowly continued licking Dapple, dragging his snake-like tongue up the hind of her neck and to her ear, a wide smirk showing his fangs as he does so. - ShowTime The tabby slowly strafed over to his former mate and his kits, as he bent over to groom Zephyrkit. ═Greysky *Watches the scene unfold from a distance of a few metres, eyes flashing, ready to intervene at any given moment to spare the ease of the two cats, pistols already loaded, the fire searing in her blood ready to burn the world around her to ashes within seconds* ~Renke Show ignores the stalker and licks Dapple once more before standing. "Okay, this place is weird. I'd like to go somewhere quieter, if you don't mind." His tail flicks as he stares down at her. - ShowTime *Not willing to let the seemingly unpredicatble ShowTime get away, she cut in through the moment of silence that had hung over everyone as Show finishd speaking* Well - ~Renke He turns to Renke, blinking. "Yes?" - ShowTime She remained quiet as Renke became involved. Her purring slowly faded away as well, sighing. She stretched, her tail bristled and her claws extended as her forelegs did. -Dapple I believe that here is fine for our two felines, eh? *She kept her gaze steady, her features expressionless, though her emerald eyes flashed from time to time, whether analytically, nervously, or - hell knows what. A large black hound with piercing white eyes and an exposed bit of ribcage on his left snarled from behind her, showing fangs covered in unimagineable amounts of thick blood* ~Renke He pauses then lets out a dark laugh. "I'm a wolf hybrid. My size is sixteen feet. My body is stitched together and I am undead. I rule chaos and diamonds. My queen and I have the right to leave." - ShowTime Your queen? *She asked, with a tone that was meant to confuse, and then averted her eyes, looking sideways at Greysky* I see. *She turned her gaze back to him, and nodded her head slightly* Very well. Go as you wish. ~Renke He turns back to Dapple, his ears flicking. "Where to?" - ShowTime "Oh forgot I was here, whoops." ))Garmi Montgomeri *She backed away slightly at the sudden amass of people, her hand on the pistol that hung loosely on her belt* ~Renke His stubborn, crimson gaze turns on Renke as her pistol flies from its hold, flinging into clawed hand. "No." ))Garmi Montgomeri *Backs away more* I ... - ~Renke The ruler of Hell stuffs the gun into his pocket, placing his hands on his hips. "I advise you don't shoot at the man that decides your fate." ))Garmi Montgomeri Dapple tried to pay no attention to the others but Show and sighed, not knowing how to respond. She stood up, her tail lashing as she looked around, her pupils slitted, "I don't know. Your choice." -Dapple Thorin gestured to Renke's dog, raising his eyebrows in disgust. "Try cleaning him." Show nods, then pauses in thought. "The court house or the screwed room." - ShowTime Garmi suddenly takes the pistol out of pocket, shooting several bullets through Renke's forehead. He drops his arm at his side again, watching her body fall limply to the ground. ))Garmi Montgomeri "Second option." She said calmly, starting to pad away. -dapple He nods and follows after her in silence, his tail lashing. - ShowTime Thorin swivels his ears at the sound of the gunshots, tracing the sound back to Garmi. He absently shoves the gun back into his pocket, waving at Thorin. ))Garmi Montgomeri “Yes. It was your time to die, as I decided,” Garmi hissed, then soundlessly leapt through a portal and left. ))Garmi Montgomeri *She lay still back on the ground for awhile, not daring to breathe, but finally lifts her head to see the others, limbs twitching feebly, and gives a face of confusion, revealing her set of bloodied fangs* S-Seriously ...? ~Renke (I go for a walk and THIS happens? Jeez.) Sphyri looks at Garmy. "WAIT! You still haven't changed me back yet." The neko sighs, pointing to her human legs and cat ears. "I know I'm sexy like this, but I have my own human form that is sexy. I would like to be a kitsune again." -*Sphyri* ~Crystalial furiously narrows her gaze at Greysky, annoyed by his remark. "Flamekit is a male, you idiot!" She swivles her head to focuss of the other kits, reaching for the blind Flamekit, holding him by his russet scruff and setting him beside Greysky, along with his sisters, Gingerkit, Cakekit and Cinderkit, who mewled and opened their eyes as if waking from a long nap. "Where are we, daddy?" Gingerkit squealed, looking into Greysky's ivy green eyes. "There's a fox in the hollow!" Cinderkit yelped, scrambling on her tiny legs toward her father. Crystalial lifted a paw, speaking serenely to her kits. "I am your mother, though, my kind is called a kitsune." Crysta weaved her three tails apart. "We are legendary fox spirits with several tails, and unusually so, Crimsonflame, your true mother, hasn't lived to see all you as you are, I am her hundreds of years old spirit, in fact, a true phoenix lies within my white pelt." The kits mewled in amazement, with an outstretched paw, Zephyrkit guided Flamekit by letting him lean on his paw, quickly, Zephyr spoke, "What's a phoenix..?" he pondered on, the kits confused and tilting their heads. "A flame bird, that never dies." Crystalial spoke, almost quietly, she sighed in happiness to the kits that fluttered like moths in sunlight to her paws, longer, of course, than a cat's. Hopefully, they won't grow to be frightened of me.. she though solemly, dipping her head and looking at them and Greysky, grinning.~ ~Crystalial~ He returned the smile, purring with his eyes closed. "Crims-" He stopped to correct his words, "Crystalial has the soul of your mother. Before she was your mother, Crimsonflame, I hear she was Goldine, a fierce, flaming mountain lion with silver wings and one cursed eye." Letting his tail curl comfortly around Cinderkit, he let out a low purr. His beloved kits were no longer dormant. "Cryst," he whispered into his former mate's ear, "I need to talk to you for a moment." He took a couple of pawsteps away from their adored kits, enough so they wouldn't hear. "Crystalial, when I came here, I saw you taking the kits from the hollow," his ears drooped, flat against his skull. "If I wasn't here to witness you taking them, what would have happened? You would have probably taken them to the Legendary Legion, to grow up becoming warriors of the flame." He let out a sigh. He knew that he was out of her league; in all of her forms. He was a normal tom, whilst she had been many creatures, having the soul of a phoenix and command over flame. "I can't help but think... Would you ever have informed me? If I were gone that moment, I might have come back to the hollow, only noticing the missing kits and the scent of vixen. I would have thought they had died... Without the you, Cinderkit, Zephyrikit, Gingerkit, Cakekit, and Flamekit, what would I have left to live for?" His tail flicked once, contacting a dried leaf on the ground and shooting it away. "I probably would have drowned myself if you had taken them..." Looking down at the earth, Greysky took a deep breath. "What I mean to say is that these kits are mine, too. Even though I can't teach the in the ways of flame, I am still their father, and I am responsible for them. Perhaps even more than you are... You've changed, Crimsonflame, and we can't ignore this difference. You no longer are kin of our kits. I... I don't know how the future will turn out," Pawing the ground with ivy eyes of sorrow, he added, "I hope you can understand how I feel, Crystalial.═Greysky ((Not on my watch, young Jagged. Sorry for being late, guys.)) -I dive down from above the clouds, my eyes screwing then focusing onto Crystalial and a cat I've never seen before. "What do you see?" Awes-kon-wa asked me. I had forgotten her eyesight did not equal to mine. "Crystalial is here, and a cat we have not ever met. Crimsonflame's kits are here," Upon seeing the kits, I slowed down and landed gently, as hoping not to scare the kits. "Hello," I smiled lightly as Awes-kon-wa chirped in a friendly way, landing and fluffing on Cakekit's head, then I turned my gaze to Greysky. "I am Thunderbird Wakiya in this form. I do not recall meeting you."- ~Aquila A throb in her neck forced Sphyri out of her daze, watching the kits. She looked at her neck, only to see nothing. She winced and flicked her tail. The Nero looked at Flamekit, the blind kit, and sighed. That poor kit will grow up never being able to see. Sphyri clicked her boots, waiting for Garmy to change her back. Maybe she could change herself back, but she didn't have the time, strength, or energy to even try. Her neck kept throbbing, making her wait all the more excruciating. The neko walked around, wishing she could find better shade. She walked down to the stream, where she could cool her hot skin. -*Sphyri* As the bird flew above, his hackles raised and his tail thrashed, until the bird landed peacefully. He turned his attention to the legendary bird. After letting out a quiet snicker as Awes-kon-wa landed on Cakekit's head, he turned his attention to the great Thunderbird. "Thunderbird Wakiya!" He said, dipping his head in great respect for the great warrior. "Crimsonflame has told me a lot about you, actually. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, rather than stories recited from her. I'm Greysky, Crystalial's former mate." Purred the grey tomcat. His slender tail swayed as he looked at both Wakiya and Awes. "I've actually always hoped to meet you... You and your tactics intrigue me in many ways." ═Greysky ~Crystalial narrows her gaze upon her kits, looking thoughtfully at Greysky. "If you wish, Greysky, you may mentor Zephyrkit and Cakekit." She said quietly, yet enough for the tomcat to hear over the mewling kits, Gingerkit had found an oak leaf, and pounced upon it with a mrrow of gleeful delight, while Cinderkit ambushed her as she pounced upon her leaf-prey. These kits are wonderful...but they are not truly mine... Crystalial thought whilst noticing the wren on Cakekit's head, she chuckled. Cakekit sneezed and fell on the ground from the impact, fluffy white hair floating like feathers around her. He is right, I am no longer kin of these kits...but not all mentors are kin. she reminded herself that she would teach all three kits, each developing their own personalities, and with them being 6-moons and ready to be an apprentice.~ ~Crystalial~ -I nodded in appreciation to Greysky as, behind me, Awes-kon-wa begged Cakekit to play with her. Such a playful bird, I thought. These kits will get along fine with her! "I am glad you think of me in such a way. You look like someone who is quite respectful, too. Ahh, yes, those stories of the past. Most of them are all quite true. Pamola was - excuse my language - a big pain in the ass," I glanced at the sky, then Awes-kon-wa and back to Greysky, and smiled at him. "You know, there is a Native American story called 'Bridge of the Gods', where I was thought of as a tyrant. It seems some people still think I am," I sighed, clearly referring to Jagged Fel. "They will never see how I care, how I will lead this legion." - ~Aquila ~Cakekit jumped up and once again, fluffed up her cakelike pelt. "Of course I do! I didn't even know birds could talk!" she exclaimed happily, in her adorable high-pitched voice as she began bouncing around, chasing the bird.~ Don't I roleplay Cinderkit..? .-. ~Dapple The tabby shrugged. "I would appreciate that... I could teach them to fight with tooth, claw, and tactics. However, you must guide them with their power of flame, and how to contain their gift when neccassary." He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I lied... Even though you are not related to Crimsonflame's and my kits in blood, you are related to them in soul. Even though our relationship will change greatly, you must know that I still love you." Suddenly, his ears perked up. "I've never seen any of the kits use fire before... Is their gift even activated yet?" After finishing his question, he returned his attention to Wakiya. "Thank you for the complements, Wakiya. I see Awes-kon-wa is getting along nicely with Cakekit," A smirk spread across his muzzle. "I had no idea those stories were true," he said, his eyes wide, "I thought they would atleast be altered a bit," Stopping a moment to think, he added, "Wasn't Pamola the moose-bird god? And if you were involved with Loowitlatkla and the bridge, would that make you a god?" His mind was racing. As she brought up Jagged, the slender cat hissed. "Even though I am not in your legion, I can see you would make a fine leader. Jagged Fel must be blind. I thought he was dead..." ~Crystalial slightly shrugged, looking at Gingerkit, she saw the bright she cat tilted her head when she overheard Crysta's conversation with Greysky. "What fire? I'' can ''control it? How..?" Crystalial licked her ear, lying on the ground, twirling a paw quickly in circles, a ball of white fire materializing. "You will soon find out, if you wish, you can try." Gingerkit tilted her head more at the ball, her eyes ablaze with the white light. She twirled her tail around, drawing circles in the air. Quickly, a flame appeared for a spilt second on the tip of her tail, and turned to smoke. "I...it-it didn't burn me...is that normal..?" She pondered on, not awaiting a reply, the other kits followed her lead, Flamekit hearing the mewling kits and twitched his tail. At least they can see what they're doing.. he thought angrily, feeling a surge of flame seem to arise beneath his paws as Cinderkit tried and tried again, yet all the times, her body seemed to slightly fade, but no flame.~ ~Crystalial~ ((.... .-. "Don't I roleplay Cinderkit..? .-. ~Dapple" )) -Dapple ((I thought so, Dapple)) (( ... You thought so? )) -Dapple || Wait woah. I didn't mean to sound rude, btw.)) ((Er...yes. But nobody roleplays Cakekit, Zephyrkit, and Gingerkit...Sphyri begged me to let her roleplay Flamekit...and you roleplay Cinderkit. But I still have to roleplay the rest of them ;-;)) ((Crimson, you should really ask others like Ino and Aquila to roleplay the kits. Also, you should make Dapple rp one again. Otherwise, I'm going to be jealous when you roleplay every kit. >> )) Greysky looked at the kits, Gingerkit had managed to create flame on his tail. "Yes, Crimsonflame was created by the curse of a Tigrador. She gained the ability to control flames in that way." Looking at Cinderkit, a frown tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Keep trying, Cinderkit. I'm sure you'll be able to form a flame soon." ═Greysky ((Late. I want to murder edit conflicts. ═Grey)) ((Lol, this is why I say, "If kits are born in the wild, how is it possible for there to be like 1209382948 of them?" What I mean is, since I read so often, and reread the warrior series too much, I think the limit nowadays should be at least 2-3 kits if there is enough people to roleplay them. But anyway, so sorry about all of that. )) -Dapple EDIT CONFLICTS. FML AGAIN ((Either that, or some kits should die during birth or shortly after or something. Yeah, Dapple, that's a good rule of thumb to follow. ═Grey)) ((You're right, Aquila, can you roleplay Gingerkit? And, stop getting the genders wrong, GINGERKIT IS A GIRL! CINDERKIT IS A GIRL! FLAMEKIT IS A BOY! ZEPHYRKIT IS A BOY! CAKEKIT IS A GIRL! And Cinderkit can't control flames, she controls--that's right. The 'Cinderflame' of Crimson. ^^)) ((I think I'll roleplay Zephyrkit. I have no male roleplay characters, anyway. There goes the feminist side of me.)) "Pamola and I have many different stories. I, personally, was never involved in Bridge of the Gods - that may have been a separate Thunderbird, alas I am not entirely sure. Some stories tell the Thunderbird to be a whole species. I met Pamola as a hawk-like eagle form, that I along with Kisosen, Psonen and Wad-zoo-sen have defeated. Awes-kon-wa died then, too, but I have no idea how she is here now. How she suddenly resurrected at the temple. Pamola's most common form was his moose-eagle form, yes, and that is how most stories are told about him. In that form, Gluscabe defeated him - back then he was not so friendly to Wad-zoo-sen either." ~Aquila ((But I must get genders wrong. That's what fathers are supposed to do. My dad mistakes me for a boy sometimes, since I have a boy name. He also forgets my birthday. xD Also wow Greysky is probably going to be killed by his sons and daughters or something because they are magick and yeah. ═Greysky)) ((Awesome, Aquila ^3^ Thanks, as well, and gooooodnite :3)) ((And Tigrador fire is harmless unless you are a pyromaniac.)) ((Goodnight Crimson. youneverrepliedtothemythicclanwikibtwbutitisokay))The tabby nodded. "Thanks, Aquial. May I ask, where are Wad-zoo-sen and the others, anyway? Also, how are you living that long?" The creatures of myth confused the tom. He had little knowledge in these subjects. ═Greysky "Wad-zoo-sen, or as they called him back then Wudchowsen, he soars high above the clouds, spreading wind evenly. Where it must go, he goes. Kisosen lives in the Sun. I do not know how he does it, but I guess it makes sense - he is ''the Sun-bringer. Psonen always masks himself behind blizzards, so far as I am aware I am the only one out of the four legendary eagles that chooses to show myself." Awes-kon-wa hovered above as Cakekit was leaping in an attempt to catch her. ''"Legends are not immortal, they only live a very long time. 20,000 to 50,000 years is the average lifespan of a legend. Wakiya here is about 6,000 years old," ''Awes-kon-wa answered. "Clearly she knows more about this than I do," I whispered to Greysky as Awes-kon-wa started playing with Cakekit again. ~Aquila Tilting his head slightly to the left, he asked, "So, do these legendary birds do this in all places? Does Wad-zoo-sen command wind here, and also across the world? Or do this birds only create this peace in Tamriel?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions of you both. Thank you greatly for informing me on this topic, and answering my questions..." The stone-grey feline looked at Awes, jay slightly parted. "''50,000 years? Most cats can, at most, live up to eight years." He locked his gaze onto Aquila. "So, in your species, you must be quite young, like the age of an apprentice in the Clans..." He let his voice trail off. Greysky had thought elders were old, before this conversation. ((What time is it in Austrailia?)) ═Greysky ((By the time I'd finish typing this, 6:04PM)) "We use our powers all over the world. Although I reside within the legion, I still do my job. It is okay to ask these questions, I enjoy informing you of our kind. Although we can still be killed, so some unfortunate legends may not live up until 20,000 years. The legendary eagles also have their own redeeming qualities - I, a bald eagle, am the fastest. Kisosen, a golden eagle, is the largest. Psonen, a tawny eagle, is the smartest and Wad-zoo-sen, a harpy eagle, is the strongest in physical form," ~Aquila ((Australia sounds weird. I want to go there.)) Greysky nodded, his tail swaying in content. "One last question, if I may. Do legends from other cultures exist? For example, Fūjin is the Shinto god of wind, yet so is Wad-zoo-sen from Native American legends and Shu from Egyptian legends. Do these all exist in harmony?" He looked down to groom his dark chest fur with his rough tongue. "If so, do they have the same lifespan as you do? Or have they already died?" ═Greysky "I apologise. I only have such knowledge of my own kind, unfortunately. Although, my guess is that if they do indeed exist, then they would do so in different parts of the world." ~Aquila I can probably help on this question. -drops down on of a tree then leans on Tsumagurai- Yes other legends such as all those exist, they try to live in harmony but conflicts on who is god or whatever they call themselves. Most likely the reason gods and legends stay with their home country. Lifespan would depends on who or what it is..:Kurrow *Nods, having pulled herself into a sitting position, leaning heavily on her dog Sterben, perfectly tuned to the conversation, and even casually playing with a few multicolored flames that burst from her fingertips, the nasty wounds on her head now faded and gone, though a large gash on her shoulder remained from falling, and she remained splattered with blood, which her hound eagrily lapped off* ~Renke -I turned my head slowly to Renke, flinching and hoping Awes-kon-wa would not see the splattered blood due to her extremely squeamish nature. "Can I... help you?" I asked.- ~Aquila ((... Anyone else feel like Nocturnal overstayed her leadership?)) ((Seriously Aquila? Theres no need to rush to become leader. -_- Sorry if I sounded mean ._. )) ~Azura Nix ((I'm not rushing to become leader. You've been leader since this whole legion started...)) ((I feel the same way... ShadowClan has had more than one leader. The Diamond Legion had had more than one leader. RiverClan, MoonClan, all have had more than one leader. The only groups that have one sole leader that come to mind are Shank Clan and the Legendary Legion, and Shank Clan can barely be considered a Clan... There are other legions that have had only one leader, plenty of failed ones. For example, The Dark Sisterhood failed because there were already two leaders, and no chance for others to rise to the top. Also, when I joined, I created a dumb My Little Pony Clan called the NDR, which failed quickly because I was a leader, godmodder who could shapeshift, teleport, etc. Flame was my deputy, but there were no way for her to rise to become leader, and it was the first clan Aura joined to my knowledge. I made the mistake of leaving her out of things, so she quit it and created an amazing empire. Unless you count changing names as being leader. For some reason, Nocturnal has changed her name, like, five times. Azura, you should be proud. Many of us yearn to become leader, and it makes our bond to the Legendary Legion stronger. It makes us have ikigai, which is the Japanese word for the ambition to live. We fight each battle to someday serve the legion better. That's not selfish; it's selfless.)) Greysky looked at Kurrow and Aquila, blinking twice. "I can't believe that all these myths and tales are true..." Here he was, a small wildcat in a world of creatures and legends unknown to him, oblivious to them all. "Thank you, sir, thank you, Wakiya." He said with a dip of his head. Looking at the bloodied stranger, he asked Renke, "Are you okay?" ═Greysky Sphyri waded in the stream, her neck being cooled by the water. She winced as the throb in her neck turned into an ache. The neko sighed, cursing not getting to Garmy while he was here to change her back. So much as happened... Crimson died, Kurrow has a girlfriend, with whom I screwed up at even trying to be friends with, Crimson's kits are learning how to use their fire, and my curse mark has been hurting. It all is going by so fast. She sighed, looking around to make sure no one was watching, and she took off her shirt, boots and shorts. The neko smiled and let the water wash all over her. -*Sphyri* ((I'm trying to quit godmodding, the elements I control right now are Fire, Lightning, Ice and Earth... Is that fine? And I can just shapeshift into a Dragon, Pheonix and Wolf, is that fine? And I can only conjure a pack of wolves or Dragons or Phoenixes, is that fine? And I have a wide selection of weapons, is that fine? Lol, sorry if I kept repeating 'is that fine?' x3 I just wanna make sure. :} )) ~Azura Nix ((I can't say what's 'fine' and not. Just... Compare your character to other's characters and decide if you're overpowered. For example, a lot of people in the legion can shapeshift. My character can shapeshift into a human form, Sphyri's character can shapeshift into a human form, Shadow can shapeshift into a wolf, etc. It makes sense for Sphyri and me, because we are kitsunes, a creature known to shapeshift in mythology. It makes sense for Shadow because it's one of her only powers. Do you remember Zaer? His only ability was to shapeshift into other creatures. The thing is, that you don't need ''four forms to fight. You have the ability to conjure millions of weapons, summon packs of animals, control four elements, and shapeshift into four forms. You could fight easily with one of these abilities... Crimsonflame had the power of flame, which sort of 'trademarked' her character and made her recognizable. If you would just pick one element, or form, you would be more rememberable. You would have one distinct ability that made you, 'you'. In my opinion, the most irritating thing about your character is her ability to heal others and herself so quickly. I didn't really say the godmodding thing was the sole reason why you were neglected as a leader, though. It's only one strong factor. The main reason is that you've been leader for a long time, and people want change. ═Kaosu)) She then rose from her spot, causing Sterben to yelp in surprise, but follow his master with upmost dignity and formality. "So ..." She said, of such calm and leisure it caused the others to jump in surprise. "Tell me - what do you know about me? My past? Present? What of my hound?" ~Renke "If you are talking to us, I know not of you. I have never met you formally before, have I? And with such a bloody appearance, please stay away from Awes-kon-wa." I return to Greysky. "Who I am in my stories and legends and who I am in this world are two very different things - there are no stories of me ever meeting Hiawatha, of meeting Kisosen, Psonen and Wad-zoo-sen, as they are from Abenaki mythology and I am not. No stories of me meeting Awes-kon-wa, who is also an Abenaki legend with ties to the Mohawk people. Accordingly, I never met Pamola, and Pamola never had a hawkesque eagle form, nothing says of this legion. Even though all that has happened. As far as I'm concerned, they've only recorded the Thunderbird and Whale event, even then it was not the full story." ~Aquila Ears flat against his small head, Greysky grunted. "There's so many names to remember..." Looking up at Aquila, he asked, "Abenaki? Mohawk? Hiawatha? How many are there?" Obviously dazed, he took a deep breath. ═Greysky "Abenaki and Mohawk are two races of Native American. Hiawatha is yet another legend who chose to show himself at the 16th century, he created the Iroquois, in which the Mohawk people were involved." ~Aquila He nodded in understanding, though still confused. "How many races are there total?" ═Greysky "Too many to count!" I laughed. ~Aquila ((Well I don't exactly have many weapons, only a Spear, Katana and Duel Blades. And I removed the Earth Elements so what I have now is three elements, I removed the healing ability too. In exchange of the Earth Element and Healing ability I'll get a kitsune form... I'll be keeping my shapeshifting, summoning and elemental control abilites though :] )) ~Azura Nix ((I figured you guys would like this. ~Aquila)) ((Okay... Kitsune form, though? ._. That sort of gets on my nerves... Kitsune are a Yōkai, a ghost/demon. The legend goes that a fox becomes a kitsune by aging, however, in FLaB, it's kind of canon that gaining power is a substitue for aging. By the wat, I know that kitsune means fox, but in this manner I'm using kitsune as only the Yōkai. Instead of being a person who can transform into a kitsune, it'd make more sense to be a kitsune who can become a person. Or, to be a person who can transform into a dragon, non-demon kitsune/fox, etc. Because, from what I know atleast, a kitsune cannot transform into a dragon. You'd be better off having a Shirime form. But, I guess it's fine... We need more kitsunes, I guess, since Crimson and Sphyri apparently "quit"... And thanks, Aquila! WoB is amazing... There is way too much custom stuff they're adding. ═Kaosu, who might just become a tanuki because wow much kitsunes.)) ((I have a tanuki hoodie omg. Anyway, Helvetica's doing this I guess to make up for the recent problems with the mysterious 'Pigeon' and for how long it will take to make WoB. ~Aquila)) ((Aquila, I love you xD. But... If there are loads of requests, won't it take a longer time to make WoB? I'm sort of scared to request one... I mean, it's not just a landscape. It's a dream realm that includes new models and everything... Also, what was with the pigeon? o.o ═Kaosu)) ((Ok... Apparently, the pigeon is the hacker who hacked into W.O.B'S system ._. )) ~Azura Nix ((I really think the 'Pigeon' is just some eager random, but the other admins think it might be a revenge attempt from Sidonia. Anyway, Kaosu, the requests would be fulfilled AFTER the game is made. Besides, it allows for some roleplay! ~Aquila)) ((Oh ok Aquila ._. I have a question If you had two lives, and if you die on your first you move onto your second as the same exact person but if you die on your second life (last life) they you would be fully dead. Would this be overpowered? I don't think so because it's not a fighting ability or anything so i'll just... Um, have that for my 'Azura Nix' character, yup, people are going to be pissed off even though it ain't overpowered... <3)) ~Azura Nix ((It's not OP unless you do it more than a necessary amount of times. My character can reincarnate as well, though in a more complicated way that all the other people who have reincarnated here, because it involves timing, rituals, etc. But ''don't reincarnate again. ~Aquila)) ((Guys, let's have a thing where we blame everything on Lucy. ~Aquila)) Not this again... -lucy ((So, Azura, are you keeping the kitsune form? >> And thanks, Aquila. I can see the potential for roleplay. ^^ And Azura, does this second life of yours have to do with your prophecy? ._> You can keep your second life, but don't just play everything safe... What's the fun in roleplay without the risk? I already have a tanuki character planned for when Kaosu dies, and I have a character planned for when the tanuki dies. x3 Dying is actually a part of the fun of roleplay... It gives the chance to try out new styles and tactics, along with the chance to create better, less Mary Sue-ish characters. I'd say you can keep the two life thing, but don't do it merely because you're afraid of your character dying, or because you're planning out your death. ._. I hate it when people plan out their deaths... A honorable death is in battle, fighting to protect the things one loves. Not dying from a character they themselves created. coughumbracoughcough. Also, Lucy, thanks for everything negative. -.- I am annoyed at you because you caused it all... ═Kaosu)) well, you're welcome >:3 -lucy ((I call this two lives thing 'Immortality'... Yes I am keeping my Kitsune form, I am not scared of dying, if I die on my first life then I will instantly transfer to my second life ._. )) ═Azura Nix I don't think you get that immortality means living without an age limit. ~Aquila ((*Sigh* Okay, Nocturnal. Just know that death is actually a wonderful gift and shouldn't be feared. Also, it's more like semi-immortality... Well, then, I guess we'll just have to kill you ourselves, Noc. joking ofc ═Kaosu)) Garmi slips into the clearing, reaching up to scratch at the bandages over his eyes as he sits down on a tree branch. ))Garmi Montgomeri -Azura was in the duel room of the Arena of Legends, she stood on the marble floor waiting for Kaosu to arrive.- ~Azura Nix Kaosu bounded into the dueling room. Her black claws made a scrabbling sound against the smooth, marble floor. Standing around seven feet away from Azura, she bowed by stretching her forepaws. The action seemed appropiate; she was dueling her leader, after all. All four tails drifting in the slight breeze, she looked at Azura with unblinking eyes, waiting to see her first move. ═Kaosu ((We can't get hurt or die when duelling.)) "We should step outside." -Azura said in a quiet voice and exitted the room and into the open where the brillaint gold sun shone upon the ground. Azura grinned, a special circle that emitted a golden light appeared below her, a demonic wolf with eyes that emitted a red light, pitch-black fur and a leather collar with spike studs protRuding from the collar materialized beside her and submidssively bowed to Azura, Vanquish's bloody eyes were then directly fixed on Kaosu. A sharp shard of ice formed in her left hand, she lifted her right hand above it and small bolts of lightning travelled the tip of her fingers and into the tiny cracks in the shard, the cracks in shard then closed. Azura took a sharp step forward and flung it at Kaosu, exploding itself and releasing thousands of tiny sharp ice pieces and bolts of lightning. Her eyes flickered a golden light like eletric volts.- ~Azura Nix